Like a Cat
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Oneshot extension of the bar club dancing scene in 2x14, The Big Game. Penelope's watching Derek dance from across the club, half jealous of the women clinging to him. But is he dancing with them, or for her?


**A/N Started watching Criminal Minds lately - I know, nine seasons in, and I'm just now finding this awesome show? But I was intrigued by the Penelope/Derek dynamic and decided to expound my own thoughts of what should've happened in episode 2x14, The Big Game, when they were at the club, and Penelope's watching Derek dance. Just a fun oneshot.**

**I'm also intrigued by Spencer Reid (who isn't), but being a mostly romance writer, not sure what I can write for him, fanfiction wise.**

* * *

"Just look at him move," Penelope breathed. "He's like a cat."

"More like a dog!" Emily laughed behind her, but Penelope paid her no mind. The object of her lust was in full view from her seat, swaying and grinding and moving his body in such ways that she'd only dreamed of. The rest of her team sat at the table behind her, and yes, it may be considered rude that her back was to them, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Derek Morgan, the man who'd she'd engaged in verbal foreplay for years now was mere feet away putting on a show that was worthy of a Chippendales dancer, or the Thunder from Down Under, at least. The only thing that was missing was him ripping off his shirt and pants while he swayed those muscular hips and thighs, but Garcia had a perfect memory of what he looked like half-dressed, and she allowed her imagination to take over.

She half-heard her teammates and friends talking and laughing and shouting behind her, but her ears were filled with the loud music and her eyes were filled with Derek Morgan. Bodies moved beside her, and she half-noticed her boss and his wife walking hand-in-hand to the dance floor. Their move, apparently, seemed to give a number of other bar patrons the same idea, and soon Penelope was straining to maintain her view of her own private floor show.

She groaned and give her drink one final, long drink through the straw before turning back to the table. Emily still sat there, laughing at their teammates' antics, so she said, "Don't let anyone take my seat."

She'd take one quick trip to the bathroom to take care of her needs and attend to her look before returning.

Five minutes later, she walked back to the table, which was now devoid of everyone. A shout of familiar laughter brought her eyes to the dance floor where, to her astonishment and joy, every single one of them were dancing together. Derek's hangers-on had disappeared, and all four of them - Hotch, Haley, Emily, and Derek - were grinding and moving to the beat.

Penelope felt a smirk of smugness come on as she perched back on her seat to resume her watch. She knew those women meant nothing to her Derek. And really, she couldn't blame them for trying. The man was like a bright sun that pulled everything towards him, herself included.

She flagged down a waitress to refill her drink, and then spent the next few minutes downing it quickly. Penelope didn't usually drink this much this fast, but tonight, she'd decided to make an exception. The work week was difficult and draining, and damn it, she deserved some me time.

The straw slurped the last of her drink, and she turned to set the empty glass behind her. When she turned back around, though, the object of her visual affection had disappeared. She groaned audibly and almost fell off her chair straining to see where he'd gone.

"Looking for someone, goddess?"

The deep voice and waft of air that came with it lit along her body from her ear down to her toes.

"Derek, I -"

He shook his head at her. "No need to apologize, sweetheart."

Penelope thought he'd move to one of the chairs at the table, but he didn't move at all. He stood directly behind/beside her, his body touching hers here and there. If she'd been turned on by watching that body from a distance, she was about to burst into flames now. Damn. Maybe she should've taken it easy with those drinks.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," he said. "Except you."

"Oh, I am having plenty of fun," Penelope teased. "If you charged for what I just got a free show of, you could quit the BAU and live quite happily."

"Really?" he asked with a laugh. "Not sure I'd like that, though. I keep my performancs for a select few only."

Penelope scoffed. "Yeah, I know. I saw them. Are they all in the bathroom? Is that why you're here?"

His heavily defined eyebrow arched almost to his hairline. "You think I was dancing for them? I think maybe you should get those glasses checked for a new prescription, baby girl," he said, tapping her bright red frames with one hand.

That confused her, or maybe it was the third cocktail she'd downed that was causing the confusion. Either way, she could only gape up at him with her mouth hanging open.

"No words, sweetheart? Then, how about we join our friends?"

A few seconds later, Penelope's coat was peeled off her shoulders, dropped onto the seat, and Derek was pulling her by the hand to the dance floor, where Hotch and Emily cheered.

"It's about time!" Emily shouted.

"But I -"

"-don't dance," Derek finished for her. "Tonight, you will. For me."

Penelope looked around frantically for help from her friends, co-workers, hell, even those three beauties he'd been dancing with before, but everyone around them were in their own worlds dancing to the beating music.

"Baby girl, look at me."

She could do nothing but acquiesce. And when she did, she found herself drowning in pools of deep chocolate brown. His hands captured hers and placed them on his shoulders - well-muscled and smooth even though they were covered. Then his hands slid down her sides to her hips. She'd been wearing a short-sleeved, red dress under her coat, and every time Derek's fingers hit bare skin, her breath caught.

"Now, move."

It wasn't that Penelope had two left feet. She loved to groove and get down and dance, but not like this. Not like how she saw those women dance with Derek. That required a cockiness and level of self-assuredness and sense of self that Penelope had never felt in her entire life.

Derek, however, was pulling all of those out of her as he moved in closer to her and moved her body in sync with his. He'd never touched those other women. They just danced around him as he did his thing. But he was touching her, pulling her to him and pushing her away as they moved to the music.

His head came down next to hers, and he whispered in her ear, "Shh, let go, baby girl. Just dance. For me."

Again with the whisper and warm breath, and Penelope was gone. To hell with what others thought. To hell with what she thought. Penelope let go.

Instead of just following Derek's movements or letting him move her hips in time with the music, she began to move and swerve and undulate on her own. Her hands were on the move, from his shoulders up to his neck and down his chest - and back again. The predatory smile on his face was answer enough that he liked what she was doing, so Penelope didn't stop.

She might've heard catcalls and whistles around her, but all of her attention was on the god in her arms that she was worshipping. He did his own bit of the same, and Penelope felt like a finely tuned instrument as they danced and moved.

Too soon - way too soon - the music died down, and bodies were moving all around them. It took her a few seconds to come down from the high she was riding, and when she did, Derek was still there, standing in front of her, their arms still tight around one another.

"Derek?" she whispered, blinking.

"Baby girl?" he answered.

"I don't want this to end."

That damn eyebrow arched again, and Penelope had half a mind to slap it off his face.

"This as in this dance, or this?" he asked, dipping his head and brushing his stubbled cheek against hers that then was followed by the brush of his lips.

She shuddered involuntarily, her arms clenching against his body once. "Don't tease me, Derek. I couldn't bear it if -"

"Trust me, baby girl."

"I do, but -"

"No buts, no ifs, no going back. Are you with me here?"

She leaned back just a few inches. She had to see his eyes. They would tell her if nothing else. And there it was. Desire, love, and just a hint of mirth and happiness. She smiled.

"I'm with you, my sweet."

"Then let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N Ha ha, I really enjoyed writing that. Hope it gave you a smile, as well. **

**Leave a review, if you will?**

**A/N2 Was going to mention it was nominated for some forum's 2014 Profiler's Choice Award, but seeing that it's obviously more of a popularity contest than a contest based on writing skill, I declined. **


End file.
